Je t'aime, moi non plus
by Ninon6661
Summary: 2 années se sont écoulées depuis la fin du lycée. Alors qu'ils pensaient en avoir fini avec les supers-méchants, Pepper et Gene se font enlever par un nouvel ennemi qui veut les anneaux de Makluans. Arriveront-ils à se supporter et à s'allier pour s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1 : 2 ans plus tard

Chapitre 1 : deux ans plus tard

Comme à son habitude Pepper se leva de bonne heure pour aller en cours. Elle prit une douche bien chaude et s'activa à se préparer. Les années de lycée étaient désormais loin d'elle. 2 années s'étaient déjà écoulées. Et elle avait changé. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle était désormais une femme. Elle avait prit la résolution de laisser pousser ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient maintenant à la poitrine en une cascade de boucles rousses. Elle avait prit quelques centimètres mais, à son grand regret, sa poitrine n'avait pas changée, elle. Elle avait également décidé de se maquiller et de changer de style vestimentaire. Mais bon, le changement s'était bien, mais ça prenait du temps le matin. Résultat, elle était obligée de se lever pratiquement une heure plus tôt pour se préparer. Mais le résultat était concluant. Elle se trouvait presque jolie. Presque.

Et voilà elle allait encore être en retard si ça continuait. Elle passa à la vitesse supérieure et zappa la séquence séchage de cheveux. Pas grave si elle attrapait un rhume. Elle enfila sa veste en cuire brune, attrapa son sac à main et fonça dans la rue, direction la fac de droit. Devant la grande porte de la faculté l'attendait Anna, nouvelle amie de notre rousse et petite amie de James Rhodes alias Roddy.

-T'es en retard Pepper ! Lui fit remarquer Anna en tapotant une montre imaginaire.

-Je sais. Promis demain j'arrive à l'heure. Jura la rousse, les mains sur les genoux, reprenant son souffle.

-Tu me dis ça tous les jours.

Les 2 amies allèrent s'installer à l'avant de l'amphithéâtre tout en discutant. Alors que le cours avait débuté depuis trois quarts d'heure, Pepper s'endormit comme une masse sur sa table. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de cauchemars. Total, elle dormait la journée. Anna lui donna plusieurs coups de coude dans les côtes afin de la réveiller, mais rien à faire, son amie dormait d'un sommeil profond. Tellement profond qu'elle laissa échapper quelques ronflements bien sonores. Tous se retournèrent vers la belle endormie et se mirent à rire. Le professeur cessa son cours et interpella Anna.

-Mademoiselle Clarkson, voudriez-vous bien réveiller votre camarde s'il-vous-plait ?

-Bien sûr. Hé Pepper ! Pepper réveilles-toi !

La belle aux bois dormant continua sa sieste malgré les appels de son amie. Anna n'en pouvant plus des ronflements de la rousse lui chuchota à l'oreille de façon à ce que personne ne l'entende.

-Hé Pepper, Tony veut t'inviter au cinéma ce soir.

-J'accepte ! S'écria Pepper en se levant d'un bond faisant rire tous les élèves.

La rousse piqua un far se rendant compte qu'elle avait hurlé ça. Elle se retourna vers son amie qui était morte de rire et la fusilla du regard.

-Je te déteste Anna.

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime Pepper.

-Avez-vous fini de perturber mon cours mademoiselle Potts ? Lui demanda son professeur, commençant à perdre patience.

-Oui, excusez-moi monsieur.

Pepper se rassit et se fit plus petite que jamais durant tout le reste du cours. A midi, alors que les cours étaient terminés pour cette journée, Pepper se dirigea dans la direction opposée à chez elle. Anna l'interpella.

-Tu passeras le bonjour à Tony de ma part.

-Comment…

-Mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-Et toi tu salueras Roddy pour moi.

-Pas de soucis ! A demain Pepper.

Sur ce, Pepper se mis à sautiller vers la tour de Stark Industrie. Elle avait prit l'habitude de déjeuner avec Tony, enfin… quand Whitney n'était pas avec lui. Et oui ! A son grand regret, Tony et cette peste s'étaient de nouveau remis ensemble. Cela fait presque un an maintenant. Et ils étaient inséparables. Pepper avait envie de vomir rien que de les imaginer ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Whitney dans les pattes. Cette dernière était partie avec sa fac visiter une entreprise. Toute la journée. La rousse allait pouvoir être seule avec son Tony.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé. En effet il n'y avait pas de Whitney en vue. Mais Pepper avait juste oublié un détail. Un tout petit détail de rien du tout qui allait compromettre son repas en tête-à-tête avec le beau Tony Stark. Et ce détail avait un nom : Gene Khan. Et oui, les deux hommes travaillaient désormais ensemble. Et comme par hasard, Gene avait décidé de rester manger avec Tony ce jour-là. La voilà qui était obligée de manger avec ce traître. Qu'on lui passe une corde. Non pas pour se suicider mais pour l'étrangler lui. Elle passa son repas à le défier du regard. Mais celui-ci avait l'air de complètement s'en fiche, s'amusant même de la situation. Rah elle allait le tuer !

-T'es sûre que ça va Pepper ? T'as pratiquement rien mangé. Lui demanda Tony, la sortant de son duel de regard.

-Oui j'ai juste pas très faim.

-C'est pas ton genre de ne pas avoir faim. Toi qui d'habitude est un véritable estomac sur pattes. Plaisanta Tony.

-T'insinues que je suis grosse Tony ? Répliqua méchamment la rousse en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, bien sûr que non. T'es bien comme t'es. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Se défendit Tony en agitant les mains devant lui.

-J'espère. Bon j'y vais j'ai du boulot.

Liant la parole à l'action, Pepper se leva et quitta Stark Industrie, ne pouvant plus supporter la présence de Gene. Tony se retourna vers Gene, s'essuyant le font du revers de sa main.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. Déclara Gene en se levant à son tour, ignorant la question du génie. Retournons travailler Stark.

-Bonne idée.

Sur ce, les deux hommes se remirent à travailler sur les anneaux Makluans. Cette technologie extraterrestre était vraiment fascinante. 2 ans qu'ils travaillaient dessus et ils n'avaient pas encore percé tous les secrets des anneaux. Pourtant Tony était complètement ailleurs en ce moment même. Il releva la tête vers Gene.

-Elle a besoin de se trouver un petit ami.

-De qui parles-tu Stark ? Demanda Gene, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi le fils d'Howard Stark parlait.

-Pepper. Elle a besoin de se trouver quelqu'un. La pauvre doit se sentir délaissée. Roddy sort avec Anna et moi avec Whitney.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui la perturbe.

-Tu crois ?

-Si tu veux mon avis Stark, Potts ne me fait toujours pas confiance.

-C'est vrai que c'est son genre. Rancunière comme elle est. Rigola le génie.

De son côté, Pepper Potts bouillonnait. Mais quel idiot ce Gene. Avec ses airs supérieurs. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Rah elle le détestait. Et non cette rancune ne venait pas du tout du fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu sortir avec elle 3 ans auparavant. Il les avait trahit et il ne méritait pas leur pardon. Comment Tony pouvait-il lui avoir pardonné comme ça ? Et maintenant ils travaillaient ensemble. Tout ça la mettait hors d'elle.

Et avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié de parler à Tony de l'anniversaire surprise qu'Anna organisait ce weekend pour les 20ans de Roddy. Quelle idiote elle faisait parfois. N'ayant aucune envie de retourner à la tour de Stark Industrie et de prendre le risque de recroiser Gene, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à son ami. Il lui répondit dans la foulée. Un message court et clair comme à son habitude. Sans fioritures. Un simple OK. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le nom du beau brun s'afficher sur son cellulaire, son cœur rata un battement. Elle était vraiment désespérante.


	2. Chapter 2 : une soirée cauchemardesque

_**Note de l'auteur **__: et voici le chapitre 2 en espérant que ça plaise._

Chapitre 2 : une soirée cauchemardesque

Ça faisait 2h que la belle rouquine était postée devant son armoire, à la quête d'une tenue. Pourtant ce n'était pas les vêtements qui manquaient. Mais c'était une fille. Et une fille c'est très compliquée quand ça doit trouver comment s'habiller. En temps normal, elle aurait prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, mais ce soir Tony était présent. Donc interdiction de ressembler à un sac poubelle. C'était le moment de lui faire regretter d'avoir choisit Whitney plutôt qu'elle. Non, encore une fois, elle n'était pas rancunière.

Finalement elle porta son dévolu sur une robe noire à manches trois quart et arrivant à mi-cuisse. Le haut de la robe était en dentelle noire avec un col rond plutôt décolleté. Une robe à la fois passe partout et sexy. En plus elle mettait sa silhouette en valeur. Parfait. Pour les chaussures elle opta pour des compensés noirs, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Pas trop hauts non plus les talons parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec ce genre de chaussures. Elle laissa ses cheveux onduler et releva juste son regard avec un peu de mascara. Elle allait faire fureur. Pourvu que Tony la remarque.

Elle attrapa son sac à mon noir et attendit Tony au bas de son immeuble. N'ayant pas de voiture, ce dernier lui avait proposé de l'emmener à la soirée. C'était l'occasion rêvée d'être seule avec lui. D'ailleurs, elle aperçu au loin sa voiture arriver. Son excitation s'envola aussitôt quand elle reconnut Gene côté passager. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là lui ? Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il vienne. Et encore moins que Tony l'emmène. C'était fichu pour le tête-à-tête romantique avec Tony. Pepper monta à l'arrière du véhicule, toute sa bonne humeur disparue. Cette soirée s'annonçait cauchemardesque.

-Pourquoi il est là lui ? demanda Pepper, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Relax Pepper ! C'est moi qui l'ai invité. Lui répondit Tony.

-Dis plutôt que tu m'as forcé à venir. Marmonna Gene, ennuyé d'être ici.

Le trajet fut d'un calme presque religieux. La présence de Gene avait enlevé à Pepper toute envie de parler. Au grand bonheur de celui-ci. La tension étai palpable entre eux deux. Tony essaya à plusieurs reprises de détendre l'atmosphère mais c'était cause perdue. A peine furent ils arrivés qu'Anna se jeta sur Pepper.

-Pepper t'es magnifique dans cette tenue ! La complimenta-t-elle en la détaillant de haut en bas, la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

-Mer…merci… répondit la concernée, les joues roses, mal à l'aise avec les compliments.

-Elle a raison tu es superbe ce soir Pepper. Renchérit Tony, la faisant encore plus rougir.

C'était la première fois que ce dernier lui faisait un compliment. La rouquine était aux anges. Son Tony la trouvait belle. Tous se tournèrent vers Gene, attendant que lui aussi lui dise quelque chose sur sa tenue. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et partit se servir à boire en marmonnant un « stupide».

-Quel goujat ce mec ! S'exclama Anna, n'en revenant pas du comportement du chinois.

-De toute façon je me moque de ses compliments. Répliqua aussitôt Pepper.

Mais malgré ses dires et son attitude je-m'en-foutiste, elle était tout de même vexée que Gene ne la complimente pas. Pas qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de lui. Loin de là. Gene s'était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais il aurait quand même pu dire quelque chose. Juste pour être sympa pour une fois. Mais non c'était trop compliqué pour lui. Elle le détestait.

-Ok euh… tenez-vous prêts, Roddy-chou va bientôt arriver. Les prévint Anna.

-Roddy-chou ? C'est quoi ce surnom pourri ? Se moqua Tony une fois qu'Anna fut assez loin pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

-Oh mon Roddy-chou ! Imita Pepper morte de rire.

On coupa la musique, éteignit les lumières et attendit l'arrivée de Roddy tapis dans le noir. Lorsque ce dernier entra et alluma la lumière tous sortirent de leur cachette en hurlant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RODDY ». Anna s'avança vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

-Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !

-Fallait pas. Déclara le jeune homme, essayant de cacher son émotion mais c'était peine perdue.

-C'est tes 20 ans mon pote, ça se fête. Intervint Tony en passant son bras sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Merci tout le monde ! Et merci à toi mon cœur.

Il prit Anna par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément. Pepper regardait la scène, souriant. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous les deux. Tony vint se poster à côté d'elle, regardant dans la même direction.

-Ils se sont bien trouvés.

Pepper acquiesça de la tête. Tony se tourna vers elle.

-Toi aussi tu trouveras quelqu'un Pepper. Tu es une fille brillante et sympa.

«Mais c'est toi que je veux » pensa la rousse.

-Oui tu as sûrement raison. Répondit-elle tout de même. Allez vient on va danser.

Elle attrapa Tony par la main et le força à venir danser avec elle. Celui-ci, réticent, se laissa tout de même faire, ayant peur de blesser son amie. Pepper dansait et riait. Elle était heureuse. Elle était avec ses amies et elle avait Tony pour elle durant toute une soirée. Si c'était pas merveilleux. Ils dansèrent durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Puis vint l'heure de souffler les bougie. Anna avait cuisiné un superbe gâteau au chocolat ayant la forme de War Machine. Tony s'occupa d'éteindre les lampes tandis que la petite-amie de Roddy s'avançait prudemment dans le noir, le gâteau dans les mains.

-Fais un vœu mon amour. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Roddy ferme les yeux quelques secondes, faisant un vœu, puis souffla d'un seul coup les vingt bougies. Tout le monde l'applaudit. Tony et Pepper sautèrent sur leur meilleur ami criant des «bravo mon Roddy-chou ». Ce fut ensuite le temps des cadeaux. Roddy reçu un nouveau portable haute technologie de la part de Tony, un weekend romantique de la part d'Anna, et un tas d'autres choses. Pepper s'avança vers son ami de toujours et lui tendit un petit paquet cadeau. Celui-ci le déballa et découvrit un magnifique cadre photo en bois avec une photo de lui, Tony et Pepper qui datait du lycée.

-Merci Pepper ! Elle est super cette photo !

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Hé mais c'était le jour de la représentation de théâtre. Intervint Tony, prenant le cadre des mains de Roddy. On avait eu chaud ce jour-là !

Tous les trois se mirent à rire au souvenir de cette journée. Cette époque paraissait tellement loin maintenant. Même s'ils continuaient de se voir régulièrement, ce n'était plus pareil. La team Iron-man c'était dissout alors qu'ils prenaient des chemins différents. Elle, était à la fac, Tony travaillait désormais avec son père et Roddy s'était engagé dans l'armée. Parfois, Pepper regrettait cette époque.

-Salut tout le monde !

Oh non ! Cette voix elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Whitney. Mais que faisait-elle ici elle aussi ? Cette soirée s'annonçait vraiment cauchemardesque. La blonde s'avança vers eux et embrassa Tony à pleine bouche. Cette fille n'avait donc aucune pudeur ?

-Bonsoir Tony ! Ah… et salut Pepper.

-Tu as trois heures de retard Whitney. Lui fit remarquer Tony.

-Je sais mais une jolie fille c'est long à se préparer.

Pepper bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle détestait Whitney encore plus qu'elle détestait Gene. C'était pour dire. Pepper inventa une excuse bidon et les laissa tous les deux. Elle ne supporterait pas de les voir s'embrasser toute la soirée. C'était trop dur pour elle. La rousse monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie. Elle était exténuée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et entra sans attendre la permission. Gene se tenait devant elle, deux verres à la main. Il lui en tendit un et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Gene ?

-Je viens pour une trêve. Lui répondit-il.

-Une trêve ? La rousse arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

-Laissons nos différents de côté, pour cette soirée du mois.

-D'accord. Mais sache que je ne suis pas comme Tony ou Roddy. Je n'oublie pas si facilement.

-Je sais ça. Et je ne te demande pas de pardonner mes actes mais juste d'accepter le fait que je sois passé du côté des gentils maintenant.

-Oui mais pour combien de temps ? Si c'est pour nous trahir une nouvelle fois, pas la peine.

-Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir il y a trois ans et je regrette.

-Si je t'en veux c'est uniquement parce que tu as fais du mal à Tony, il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Et ça, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Tu dis que tu as changé ? J'attends de voir ça.

-J'essaye de racheter mes fautes mais tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles non plus.

Gene avait haussé la voix, n'en pouvant plus des accusations de la rousse. Et dire qu'il avait essayé d'être sympa avec elle. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux, fixant le mur. Pepper détailla Gene du coin de l'œil. Lui aussi avait changé physiquement en deux ans. Certes il avait grandi mais pas que. Ses muscles étaient beaucoup plus développés, sûrement dû à des heures de musculation intensive. Il avait coupé ses cheveux et les avait relevé en piques à l'aide de gel. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes et avait mit un T-shirt noir col en v et un jean foncé.

Maintenant, Pepper se rappelait pourquoi elle avait craqué pour lui il y avait trois ans. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Pepper secoua la tête afin de chasser ses anciens fantasmes. On aurait cru un chien essayant de chasser une mouche. Cette comparaison fit sourire Gene. Lui aussi la détailla. Elle était magnifique dans cette tenue même s'il avait refusé de lui dire. Elle faisait tellement plus femme. Elle n'avait rien à envier aux autres filles. Et surtout pas à cette Whitney.

-Gene ? Est-ce que tu me trouves belle ?

La question de la rousse le prit au dépourvu. Elle lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Pepper continua.

-Je veux dire… si tu avais eu à choisir entre Whitney et moi, qui t'aurais choisi ?

-Entre une cruche blonde et un moulin à paroles roux ?

Pepper lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras en marmonnant qu'elle n'était pas un moulin à paroles.

-Je rigole ! Se défendit Gene en riant. Je pense que je t'aurais choisi. Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Bah entre la peste et le choléra, quitte à choisir, je préfère le choléra.

-T'es bête ! Pepper leva les yeux au ciel, esquissant un sourire.

-Le choléra est bien plus beau. Continua Gene.

Les joues de Pepper prirent violemment une teinte rouge. Elle tourna la tête, ne voulant pas montrer à Gene que son compliment, si on pouvait appeler ça un compliment, avait eu son effet sur elle. Elle se leva d'un bond. Gene la regarda, surpris.

-Je devrais sûrement aller donner son cadeau à Roddy.

Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant Gene seul. En bas, la fête battait son plein. Tout le monde dansait sur la piste, même Tony qui, d'habitude, avait horreur de danser. Pepper eut un léger sourire à la vue du brun. Et dire qu'elle avait prévu de lui avouer ses sentiments ce soir. C'était fichu. Pas avec Whitney collée à ses baskets. Remarquant la présence de la rousse, le génie lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle déclina l'invitation et se dirigea vers Roddy et Anna qui dansaient enlacés.

-Merci pour cette super soirée. Je vais y aller.

-Quoi déjà ? S'exclama Anna.

-Oui je me sens pas trop bien. Je suis creuvée.

-Attends tu vas pas rentrer toute seule quand même ? Intervint Roddy, pas rassuré par l'idée que son amie se promène seule dans les rues de New York en pleine nuit.

-Je suis une grande fille Roddy, je peux renter toute seule. N'oublie pas que je suis Rescue.

-Tu étais Rescue. Et c'est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer toute seule.

Roddy balaya la pièce du regard et finit par interpeler Gene qui descendait les escaliers.

-Hé Gene ! Raccompagne Pepper.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Rhodes. Répliqua aussitôt Gene.

-Allez sois sympa vieux ! Tu vas pas la laisser rentrer toute seule tout de même ?

-Tu rentres ? Demanda, surpris, Gene en se tournant vers Pepper.

-Oui il se fait tard. Mais c'est bon je peux rentrer toute…

-D'accord je la raccompagne ! La coupa Gene.

-…seule. Termina Pepper, ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement de Gene.

Gene enfila sa veste et attendit la rousse dehors. Celle-ci, toujours sous le choc, salua ses amis et rejoignit Gene. Durant le trajet, l'ancien mandarin marchait rapidement, laissant Pepper derrière. En ayant marre, cette dernière s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue. Gene daigna enfin se stopper et la regarda surpris.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté de me raccompagner si c'est pour agir comme si c'était le pire calvaire du monde ? S'énerva la rousse.

-C'est pas un calvaire.

-Ouais bah on dirait pas ! Tu m'attends même pas !

Gene soupira puis rebroussa chemin pour se mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille.

-Contente ?

-Très !

Ils reprirent leur route côte à côte, mais toujours dans un silence pesant. Pepper l'observa à la dérobée. A quoi pouvait-il penser en ce moment même ? Alors que la rousse était entrain de s'imaginer à quoi Gene pouvait penser, une explosion les propulsa contre le mur. Gene se releva péniblement puis couru vers Pepper, inquiet.

-Pepper, Pepper ça va ?

-Oui… articula difficilement la rousse, encore sonnée par le choc de l'explosion. C'était quoi ça ?

-J'en sais rien.

Il aida la jeune fille à se relever. Celle-ci épousseta ses vêtements, pestant sur le fait que son talon était cassé. Une silhouette s'approcha d'eux, pas très rassurante. Pepper sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Elle s'accrocha au bras de Gene, se cachant derrière lui.

-C'est mon jour de chance on dirait ! Patricia Potts et Gene Khan en même temps. Déclara l'homme qui se tenait devant eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Gene, sur le qui-vive.

-Oh excusez mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté. On me nomme Mauler.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Vous pardi !

Sur ces mots, Mauler les attaqua une seconde fois. Gene et Pepper, sous la violence du coup, perdirent connaissance.


	3. Chapter 3 : en captivité avec un idiot

_**Note de L'auteur :**_ _me revoilà avec le chapitre 3. J'écris vraiment au feeling alors j'espère que ça vous plaira._ _Le chapitre 4 n'est pas du tout écrit donc je le posterai sûrement la semaine prochaine. J'essayerai de poster régulièrement si j'ai le temps._

Chapitre 3 : En captivité avec un imbécile

Pepper ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue mit un temps à s'accommoder à la lumière artificielle du néon suspendu au-dessus d'elle. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Enfin la pièce… ça ressemblait plus à une cave. De la terre battue au sol, des murs couverts de toiles d'araignée et pour seule lumière, un néon qui clignotait au plafond. Mais où était-elle ? Elle essaya de bouger mais ses poings et ses pieds étaient liés. C'était quoi ce bordel ? La rousse commençait à paniquer. Impossible de se souvenir. Et sa tête qui jouait au marteau piqueur.

-Réveillée Potts ?

Cette voix, c'était…

-Gene ?

Pepper se tourna afin de le voir. Ce dernier était à quelques mètres d'elle, attaché lui aussi. Son arcade gauche était en sang. La blessure avait l'air profonde. Sûrement due à l'explosion. Du moins elle l'espérait. Un sillon de liquide pourpre séché partait du coin de ses lèvres. Ses traits crispés trahissaient sa douleur. Pepper n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Il était vraiment dans un sal état. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda la rousse en détournant finalement le regard.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? L'anniversaire de Roddy, l'explosion…

-Mauler. Continua Pepper qui commençait à retrouver la mémoire. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu'on fait là.

-Il en a apparemment après l'armure de Stark et les anneaux.

-C'est encore un de tes sals coups, c'est ça ? L'accusa à tord la rousse.

-Pas du tout ! Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter que je suis dans votre camp maintenant ? Commença s'énerver le jeune homme.

Gene n'en pouvait plus des accusations de la rousse. Il regrettait le sommeil de la jeune fille. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné trois ans auparavant, lorsque Pepper le soupçonnait d'être le fils d'un criminel recherché par le FBI. Et la douleur au bras qui revenait. Ce gars ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais c'était mal le connaître de penser qu'il parlerait sous la torture. Pepper, elle, semblait de plus en plus paniquée. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, essayant de se libérer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire, c'est se brûler les poignets avec les frottements de la corde. Elle abandonna finalement l'idée de se libérer et se calma quelque peu.

-Ok ! Réfléchissons… euh… les anneaux ! Transforme-toi en Mandarin pour nous sortir de là.

-Pense bien que si j'avais eu les anneaux, je me serais transformé depuis longtemps. Lui fit-il remarquer, ennuyé par le manque de perspicacité de la rousse.

-Pourquoi tu les as pas ?

Ca y est, elle paniquait de nouveau.

-Je les ai laissé chez Stark. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de les emmener à une fête d'anniversaire.

-Pour une fois que t'aurais pu être utile !

-Parce que t'es plus utile toi peut-être ?

-J'essaye de trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, moi au moins.

Elle se mit de nouveau à gigoter dans tous les sens. Il y avait sûrement une autre solution pour se libérer de là. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réfléchisse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-là. D'ailleurs ça commençait à devenir une habitude. C'était quoi ce stéréotype de la fille qui se fait enlever ? Elle aurait largement préféré être avec Tony, ou même Roddy. Mais Gene… pourquoi avait-il fallait qu'elle se retrouve coincée avec ce traître ? Elle avait vraiment la poisse parfois.

Gene ne tenait plus lui aussi. Etre enfermé avec Pepper. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Ou il allait faire un massacre si elle l'accusait une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, celle-ci c'était calmée. Gene savoura ce moment de calme, savant pertinemment qu'il serait de courte durée. Le jeune homme en profita pour l'observer. La tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux rivés au plafond, elle semblait pensive. Elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux détachés. Puis, Gene remarqua quelque chose.

-Pepper, ta boucle d'oreille !

-Quoi ma boucle d'oreille ?

-Elle est pointue.

-Et alors ? La rousse ne comprenait pas du tout où Gene voulait en venir.

Ce dernier soupira. Il fallait vraiment tout lui expliquer.

-On peut s'en servir pour couper les liens.

-Mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant.

Gene lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui. La rousse rampa donc jusque lui et se pencha de manière à ce qu'il puisse retirer sa boucle d'oreille. Ce qui fut plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Dans une autre situation, la scène aurait pu être comique. Il arriva finalement à prendre le bijou et commença à couper la corde. Mais là encore, il avait sous-estimé la difficulté. La corde était beaucoup plus solide qu'il ne l'avait pensé et à ce train là, ils seraient encore ici demain. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, se rapprochant d'eux. Gene accéléra.

-Dépêche Gene ! Le pressa Pepper.

-Je fais ce que je peux Potts.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Puis l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un fracas, laissant apparaître Mauler. Cet homme ne connaissait pas la délicatesse apparemment. Pepper le détailla de bas en haut. Elle faillit pouffer de rire mais se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas approprié dans une telle situation. Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi se délire de l'armure ? Depuis que Tony avait conçu l'armure Iron-man, tout le monde cherchait à le copier. Aucune personnalité ces méchants. Le méchant en question portait une armure bleue et blanche, semblable à un costume de cosmonaute à la seule différence que le casque était plus petit et qu'elle était armée de missiles. Il s'approcha de la rousse et lui prit le menton.

-Je vois que ma jolie prisonnière est enfin réveillée. Sourit Mauler.

Pepper tourna la tête afin de se défaire de sa prise ce qui fait rire l'homme en armure. Ce dernier s'éloigna un peu et observa ses deux prisonniers, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Maintenant que tu es réveillée nous allons pouvoir commencer. Déclara leur geôlier.

-Euh… commencer quoi ?

Pepper n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Mauler se mit à rire comme un dératé en disant que « le partron » allait être content. De son côté, Gene essayait toujours de couper la corde qui retenait ses poings. Il sentait que les liens étaient prêts à céder. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lundi matin, Tony attendit Gene pendant près de trois heures sans que celui-ci ne se pointe à la tour Stark. Ne tenant plus, le génie l'appela sur son portable, sans résultat. Le brun décida donc de se rendre à l'appartement de Gene qui se trouvait à quelques rues seulement de la tour Stark. Il sonna à plusieurs reprises, puis, perdant patience, Tony donna de grands coups de poing dans la pauvre porte, alertant les voisins qui le menacèrent d'appeler la police. Mais où pouvait bien être Gene? Tony ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté la fête d'Anna avec Pepper.

Pepper, mais oui ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? La rousse répondait toujours à son portable. Elle saurait sans doute où était l'ex-mandarin. Sans plus attendre, Tony appela sa meilleure amie. Mais là encore, il tomba sur la messagerie. Bizarre. Pepper répondait toujours aux appels. Mais bon, peut-être était-elle en cours après tout. Alors qu'il allait envoyer un message à la rousse, il reçu un appel d'Anna.

« Tony ! Pepper est avec toi ? »

-Non. Elle n'est pas en cours avec toi ?

« Non. Et quand j'essaye de l'appeler sur son portable, je tombe directement sur sa messagerie. Je me fais du soucis, c'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre. »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle doit sûrement être malade et qu'elle a oublié de te prévenir. Je suis sûr que tout va bien pour elle. Tenta de la rassurer Tony.

« Oui sans doute. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé. Salut ! »

Puis elle raccrocha. Tony se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il avait dit à Anna qu'il n'y avait sûrement pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, mais il n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Il commençait vraiment à penser qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Gene, et maintenant Pepper qui disparaissait. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose. Peut-être s'étaient-ils entretués au retour de la fête. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

Le génie se leva, déterminé, et retourna à Stark Industrie. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter au quinzième étage comme il en avait l'habitude, il descendit au troisième. Il composa un code, déverrouillant une immense porte blindée. Derrière étaient stockées toutes les armures d'Iron-man ainsi que celles de ses deux amis, Rescue et War machine. Il était temps de reprendre du service. Vêtu de l'armure 2.0, Tony parcouru la ville, à la recherche d'indices.

-Jarvis, localise le portable de Pepper.

-Bien monsieur.

Un point rouge apparut sur le plan virtuel de la ville. Génial, ce n'était qu'à quelques rues d'où il se trouvait. Pas loin de l'appartement d'Anna d'ailleurs. Tony ne mit que quelques secondes à arriver à l'endroit indiqué. Mais la rue était déserte. Aucune trace de Pepper, ni même de Gene. Il revérifia une seconde fois l'emplacement. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé, c'était bien ici. Mais où pouvaient-ils bien être passés ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparus comme ça. Il tenta encore une fois de contacter son amie, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Entendant une sonnerie, Tony s'avança dans la ruelle et reconnut au loin le sac à main de la rousse. Il l'ouvrit et trouva son portable. Et merde. C'était vraiment pas bon ça.

-Monseur Stark, je détecte la trace d'une signature énergétique inconnue dans l'air.

-Ok Jarvis, allons-y.

oOoOoOoOo

-Bon Gene Khan, je vais te le demander une dernière : où sont les anneaux ?

Pepper regarda Gene, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux. Alors ses blessures ne provenaient pas de l'explosion. Le jeune homme soutenait le regard de Mauler, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vas te faire foutre !

Mauler perdit son sourire et frappa Gene. Du sang gicla de sa bouche. Pepper hurla, fermant les yeux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne voulait pas voir Gene dans cet état. Mauler prit le menton de Gene et le força à le regarder.

-Ils sont où bordel ? Commença à perdre patience le colosse à l'armure.

Pour toute réponse, Gene se mit à rire. Mauler lui asséna un nouveau coup, mais dans l'estomac cette fois-ci. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant un cri de douleur. Il ne devait pas se montrer faible face à son ennemi.

-Arrêtez ! Hurla Pepper, les larmes aux yeux.

-Où sont les anneaux Makluans ? Redemanda Mauler, mais à la jeune fille cette fois-ci.

-Ils…

-Elle ne le sait pas. La coupa Gene.

Pepper le regarda, surprise. Gene lui fit non de la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Mauler lui fasse du mal. Pas à elle.

-Je les ai caché. Personne n'est au courant. Continua Gene sans lâcher la rousse du regard.

-Gene, fais pas ça… murmura Pepper, plus pour elle-même que pour le concerné.

-Tu vas me dire où tu les as caché morveux. J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un sal gamin comme toi. S'énerva l'homme en armure, à bout de nerfs, donnant un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Gene.

Gene cracha du sang, le visage en sueur. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si ça continuait. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Pepper rampa jusque lui, vraiment inquiète.

-Gene ! Pleura cette dernière, complètement paniquée.

-Il faut que je sois mourant pour que tu sois sympa avec moi. Dit Gene, amusé.

-Dans une autre situation, je t'aurais laissé mourir. Mais là, j'ai besoin de toi pour sortir.

Gene eut un léger rire. C'était tout Pepper ça. Essayer de se montrer forte dans toutes situations. Mauler attrapa Pepper par les cheveux, la faisant hurler, et la jeta au travers de la pièce. Gene hurla le prénom de la rousse, se redressant d'un coup. Toute douleur ayant disparue temporairement. Mauler prit ensuite Gene par le cou, le soulevant dans les airs. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer ne serait-ce qu'un bouffée d'air.

-Où sont-ils ? Hurla la boîte de conserve géante, resserrant sa prise autour du cou du garçon qui commençait à voir trouble.

Gene, qui réussit enfin à détacher ses mains, asséna un violent coup de poing à Mauler, pris d'un élan d'adrénaline. Mauler, sous le choc, lâcha le jeune homme qui s'effondra au sol. Gene, reprenant un peu de souffle, en profita pour défaire les liens de ses pieds. Juste à temps car Mauler revenait déjà à la charge. Il esquiva au dernier moment le coup de Mauler et attaqua à son tour. Il n'était pas Tigre d'or de Kung-fu pour rien. Gene prit vite l'avantage, frappant essentiellement les points sensibles. Il aurait été beaucoup plus rapide avec les anneaux, mais il s'en sortait pas trop mal. Il fracassa la tête de Mauler contre le mur puis le sol. Ce dernier perdit temporairement connaissance. Profitant de ce lapse de temps, Gene libéra Pepper et ils sortirent de la pièce en courant.

Mais à peine s'étaient-ils engagés dans le couloir qu'une alarme retentit. Gene attrapa la main de la rousse et accéléra. Avant qu'ils puissent passer la porte menant sur un autre couloir, une vingtaine d'hommes tous plus baraqués les uns que les autres les encerclèrent. Ils étaient pris au piège. Gene se mit devant Pepper afin de la protéger. Un des hommes s'élança vers eux, poing en avant. Gene riposta aussitôt et en deux secondes à peine, l'homme se retrouva à terre. Deux autres attaquèrent à leur tour. Gene prit la tête de l'un et la fracassa sur la tête de l'autre.

-Gene derrière toi ! Hurla Pepper.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, la rousse attrapa le bras de l'homme et lui fit une prise de judo, le mettant K.O. Gene la regarda, ébahit. Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire :

-Whoua !

-2 ans de cours d'auto-défense. Déclara fièrement la rousse.

Mais pas le temps de s'attarder sur les exploits de la jeune fille, d'autres hommes s'élançaient déjà vers eux, beaucoup plus nombreux cette fois-ci. Trop nombreux même. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à tous les vaincre. Alors que Gene commençait vraiment à désespérer, une violente explosion les secoua. A travers le brouillard de poussière, Pepper et Gene aperçurent des faissaux lumineux. Les hommes de mains de Mauler faire dégommés en un rien de temps.

-Besoin d'aide à ce que je vois.

-Tony !

Pepper se jeta dans les bras de son héro préféré.

-Ca va Pepper ? Demanda Tony, inquiet pour son amie.

-Oui ! Heureusement que tu étais là !

-Je métrisais totalement la situation. Marmonna Gene.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu pleurais comme une fillette. « Oh maman j'ai peur ! » Se moqua Iron-man en prenant une intonation féminine.

-Rentrons les gars, avant que les méchants ne se réveillent ! Conseilla Pepper.

-Tu as raison.

Iron-man attrapa Gene et Pepper et s'envola dans les airs, direction New York.


End file.
